Hope on the Horizon
by Venomassassin8
Summary: Ichika is not the only one that can piolet a IS. Naruto Namikaze comes from the prestigious Namikaze company. They have built a number of IS unites but one day the curuption of the town kills most of the family leaving Naruto. He is shows the world his genious and power bringing hope to others...but will he be able to bring it to himself. Poll up will take down after chapter 5 VOTE
1. Chapter 1 Going to school

**Well congratulations to those that voted for Infinity Stratos & Rosario and Vampire cross overs with Naruto. They both kind of tired and you voted for them so I will just make both of them.**

Naruto is 15 years of age and lives in a town called Konoha. His parents were well known throughout the world as great engineers as IS engineers and pilots. Kushina Namikaze was the second best pilot in the world right under her good friend and little sister figure Orimura Chifuyu who was a better swordsman than her by only a little. Minato Namikaze was an engineering genius who was able to make powerful IS's easily and created a name for himself.

They were the pride of the town of Konoha for their accomplishments until four years ago on Naruto's 11th birthday. They wanted to show him something special. They had made a brand new IS and were able to put the core inside of it wanting to show it off to him.

Naruto always loved IS's and had a special ability to polite them himself that they kept secret from the world not wanting them to know about it. However on that day they were sabotaged by one of their founders Danzo. He knew of Naruto's ability and wanted to exploit it but his family would never allow it.

So he rigged the IS to explode upon activation. This killed both of his parents and hurt him severely putting him in the hospital for almost a full year.

He gained six whiskers like scars on his face and the rest of his body was riddled with scars from the explosion. He was lucky because the arms of the IS were about to crush his face but stopped and only left him with the whisker scars on his face.

But because of this The Namikaze company lost its founder and the town lost its only IS core. This was a terrible event for the town throwing it into turmoil.

Naruto who survived was the center of the towns scorn and hatred. They didn't even give his parents a funeral. A year after he created tome stones and graves for them putting in empty caskets.

After that day the town continued to belter the boy making it a living hell. All his so called friends started avoiding him. The town shunned and beat him. Doing this constantly to him made him more isolated until he lived him his garage of his home.

For over 4 years he studied and completed his father's work. After all that time he was able to create a IS core himself. After managing to do this he swore to never tell another soul about what he has discovered.

He was able to finish his father's master creation that was a 4th generation IS. The idea's and schematics were ahead of their time but not complete, though Naruto was a prodigy like his father and completed the work.

Naruto decided to dub it "HOPE" because it was his last life line to his parents and through it he hoped that he made them proud.

The idea behind Hope was to be able to fight without using up the shields. Though its shield were only half of what others where you never needed to us your shields for any attack or movement. The speed that it had would take someone whose reflexes were close to superhuman to control and maneuver in the manner that it could.

He spent the past few years training to control and get used to the power that Hope had. When in second shift it moved so fast that all you saw was a flash of white and he could be anywhere he chose in a matter of milliseconds.

The main weapon for Hope was a pair of beam claws that when extended were 5 feet in length. He also added some extra features to it that he wanted to keep secret.

When he had it in Standby mode it was a white choker with the Naikaze symbol in the center.

He called the IS academy and told them of his ability and his IS and he was admitted immediately and put into Chifuyu's class as requested. He was going to be there tomorrow morning but he had one more thing to do before then. Because today was his special day.

It was his 15th birthday and he was at his parents grave site.

"Hi mom…dad, I finally did it. Hope is complete and operational…I pray that I can make you both proud of me and I will show everyone what the Namikaze's can do" he said to the grave stone.

He pulled out his wallet and looked at the photo of him with his parents on his 10th birthday party. He smiled sadly as he gave it a quick kiss and put it back into his wallet.

He kneeled in front of the graves and put down the flower he was holding.

For his mother it was a 15 orange roses because he knew those where her favorite color. And for his father 15 sun flowers because they were always his favorite type of flower, because they reminded him of a new day.

"Good bye for now…I'll be back next year" Naruto said as he went to his bike. He drove away to the airport to catch his flight to the IS academy.

When he got to the airport he gave them his ticket and he sat down for his flight. The flight would take about 4 hours and he would be in the IS academy. (I hope Chifuyu will be able to help…it's been so long since I last saw her, hope Ichika is better) he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**4 hours later at the academy**

Naruto woke up and grabbed his bags to walk out of the plane. When he stepped out into the busy morning rush of the airport his clothes were clear for all to see. He wore a long white trench coat like his father's lab coat. He had a black undershirt with a three days grace album cover on it. He had black jeans with rips on the bottom and had on his combat boots.

When he got out he didn't see anyone waiting for him making him frown. (I guess they didn't come ohh well it's not that far) Naruto thought as he walked out of the airport and started walking to the academy. It took him almost an hour but he could see the gates of the academy now.

(That was a farther hike than I thought) Naruto thought as he continued walking. He then heard a whimpering sound coming from a bush making him pause.

He walked closer to the bush and parted the branches to see a little white kit hiding inside of it. He noticed that its front leg was bleeding slightly making Naruto frown. He reached into the bush to scoop up the kit but it noticed him and bit him as hard as it could.

It drew a little blood but Naruto didn't flinch or move away from it feeling it struggling with the task. After a minute the kit let go and Naruto picked it up this time. He made soft purring noises to the kit helping it calm down as he ripped some of his sleeve making a bandage for it.

The kit responded in kind making a mixture or a whimpering noise and purring as it curled up in his arms. Naruto finished wrapping the bandage around its paw and began walking once again.

(I have to get to the doctor's office and get it some food) Naruto thought as he passed berry bushes and started putting them in his jacket pockets for later.

"Who are you" a guard asked him. He looked up at them and pulled out his wallet showing them his school pass.

"Ohh so you're the famous boy who can us a IS come on in Chifuyu is waiting for you" she said to him.

"Alright but can you take me to the infirmary first and tell her to meet me their" Naruto asked them with a polite smile.

The guard blinked a little and nodded. "Sure follow me" she said to him and they began walking.

Naruto pulled out some of the berry's and made a purring noise to the kit waking it up. It looked at him and he pushed his hand in front of the kit that held the berry's.

It sniffed them a little and nibbled on one of them. When it new they were safe it began eating them happily.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto was in the Nurses office. "Alright I'll go and get Chifuyu for you" the woman said to him as she walked away.

Naruto puts the kit down gently on one of the beds and goes to find some medical supplies for the kits wounds. He finds a first aid kit and goes back to the small fox which was watching him the while time.

"Little one this is going to hurt a little but you will be fine after" Naruto whispers to it as he removes the make shift bandage he put on it. He cleans the wound getting a whimper from the fox and then dries off its paw. He then wraps it up again after double checking the now cleaned wound.

(Good it's just a scratch it should heal in a little while but for now I will make sure it stays off it as much as possible) Naruto thought as he closed up the first aid kit.

When he sat down and put the kit back on his lap Chifuyu came into the room and saw Naruto. She looked a little out of breath as she closed the door behind her.

"Naruto it's good to see you again" she said as she stood next to him. Not a second later she hit him upside the head confusing him. "That's for telling me the wrong time to pick you up I was waiting at the airport for over an hour" she said to him with an eye twitching in annoyance.

"Sorry I gave you the right time though I was here at exactly 7 am" Naruto said to her whining a little as he nursed his now bruised head. Than Naruto's eye gained a twinkle in it. "You over slept again didn't you" he said to her playfully.

She turned to hide her blush of embarrassment. It was true she did over sleep because she was very excited for today. Both her brother and close friend Naruto were going to be coming in today. Even though she met Naruto through his mother they were very close friends.

"So you did well that's fine I'm here now anyway so no reason to be angry" Naruto said to her with a chuckle.

Chifuyu turned to him with a smile happy that he was still the same blond haired boy she became friends with. (After the accident and your still kind hearted it's good to know that it didn't scar you as much as I thought) she thought to herself as she went over and gave him a friendly hug that he returned.

"It's good to see you again" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"And you to Kitsune" she whispered back. She felt Naruto freeze when she said his pet name.

"Chifuyu please don't call me that…it brings back to many memories" Naruto whispers to her.

Chifuyu frowned at hearing that she couldn't call him by his pet name anymore. (Ok maybe it is as bad as I thought) she thought to herself as she hugged Naruto a little tighter letting him know she is there for him.

She felt him wrap an arm around her waist hugging her back making her smile come back. She wanted to stay like that but she had a reputation and face to uphold so she coughed and let him go while holding out her hand.

"Let's get you to class shale we" she said to him. He nodded to her with a faint smile and took her hand helping him up. He put the kit in his arm as he walked behind her while holding his sleeping bag slung over his shoulder.

The two walked to class but Chifyuy stopped short of the door. "I just remembered that you don't have a uniform…I'll get you one by tonight" she mumbled as she opened the door.

When she walked in with Naruto close behind her and looked around the classroom. He noticed that there were a lot of girls there for obvious reasons but then he saw at the front of the class two of his longtime friends sitting in the front row.

Chifuyu walked in and slammed her brother in the back of the head while her aura changed to one of authority compared to the kind hearted one Naruto knew of.

"So this is the class I get just a bunch of idiots" she said with a sigh as she walked to the front of the class. Naruto followed her and stood next to her still holding the kit in his arms.

"Introduce yourself" she said to Naruto a little kinder than she addressed the class. Naruto gave her a half smile and nodded as he turned to the class.

"Hello everyone I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I will be your class mate" he said to them as he smiled with a small bow. His kit than yipped getting his attention making Naruto smile. "Right and this is Kurama she is happy to meet you as well" Naruto said to them as the kit newly dubbed Kurama lifting its head to see the class.

"KAWAII" the girls screamed as they jumped up and lunged at Naruto wanting to see the kit and get the cute boy.

When they did this however Naruto only saw the mobs making him panic. He jumped up to the ceiling and activated Hope partially on his arm allowing him to cling to the ceiling.

Before the girls could get any closer Chifuyu was in front of them leveling them with a glare. "Sit down NOW" she yelled at them. They complied quickly and went back to their seats.

Naruto was still panicking on the ceiling refusing to move. "Naru come down here" she said to him softly not wanting to freak him out any more than he was.

He complied and released Hope and landed on the ground though it was easy to see he was shaking. Chifuyu put a comforting hand on his shoulder and then she addressed the class once more. "As you can see there are some…complications with Naruto's physic so he does not do well with crowds and he is slow to trust most. So I am not asking you but ordering you to not ever do that again now the class will continue as planned" she said to the class.

She then turned to Naruto. "Now Naru go to your seat next to Ichika" she said to him gently. He nodded to her and sat in his seat while holding Kurama close. It licked his nose getting his attention and he could tell it was saying it was there for him making him smile.

"Now let's go over our academy and some of the academics" Chifuyu said to the class. She began the class but soon got bored of teaching and her assistant started speaking in her place.

When the class began Naruto was able to focus on it and he almost started laughing when he saw Ichika looking like he was doomed. (I should help Ichika later he is doomed if he doesn't get any help) he thought as he went back to the class work.

He finished it quickly and was playing with Kurama in his seat after the work was done.

"Naruto what are you doing are you finished with your work" Chifuyu asked him annoyed that he was ignoring his work.

"Yes Chifuyu-chan here" he said to her as he handed her his papers. Her eye started twitching in irritation at the way he addressed her as she took the papers from his hand.

She started reading them and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He didn't just do the work but he also pointed out flaws with the work along with fixing them and explained why. On the bottom as if an icing on the cake he had a chibi version of him and Kurama with a paw and V sign at her.

"Naruto…how much do you know about IS's" Chifuyu asked him a little scared of the answer.

"I made my own that its 3rd generations bordering 4th" Naruto said to her as he pointed to his choker. But that did a lie it was a 4th generation model but he didn't want others know he could build those.

"He BUILT his own IS" the class yelled. Naruto flinched and could feel their eyes on him now.

"Yes he did and his parents were geniuses so I'm not very surprised now Naruto since you don't really need to take classes considering you are already know more about this than the teachers here you can leave if you wish" she said to him.

"No I want to stay I can help if people need it" Naruto said to her with one of his warm smiles. Chifuyu nodded and smile that he was not wanting to leave and nodded.

"Alright so you will be our assistant for the class, if anyone needs help during the class raise your hand and Naruto will come over to help you as best he can" she said to the class.

The class erupted in a course of yes's. Naruto stood next to Chifuyu with Kyurama in his arms. Not a second later Ichika and another girl sitting behind him raised their hands.

Naruto went off to do his job and gave the girl a one second gesture and went to Ichika.

"Hi Ichika…let me guess everything" Naruto whispered to him jokingly. Ichika sweat dropped and nodded to him embarrassed. Naruto chuckled at this and knew that.

Ichika was never one for books or studying he was always a hands on person that could get something quickly if it was something he could do physically unfortunately this was books and since he just started this now while the rest of the people here started at a young age he was no doubt behind.

"I'll tutor you every day after class for one hour to help you catch up and we will focus on the basics and using the IS since that's what you're going to be judged on mainly" Naruto whispered to him.

He smiled great fully and nodded to him.

Naruto turned around to the other girl who had swirls in her eyes. "Hi what can I help you with" Naruto asked the girl.

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Naruto. When he saw that for some reason he felt warm as she looked at her eyes, from the years he was able to tell people's personality from the look in their eyes. He knew right away that she was kind hearted and childish in some regard but was a good person.

"Honne doesn't get it can you make is similar" she asked him.

Naruto noticed a weird thing about the girl was that her sleeves were too long and that her face just screamed cute to him.

"Ok Honne let's try" Naruto said to her snapping himself out of his thoughts. He kneeled next to her desk and started explaining things to her. He quickly found out when he compared everything to foxes or used them as examples she got them much quicker. Through the class Naruto would help her and she would do the work while he went off to help other girls in the class.

When class was over he was with Honne again and was done explaining how the IS ignition drive worked. She thanked him and went so far as to hug him Naruto froze but for some reason didn't shake or panic. It felt nice actually like how contact used to be.

"Thanks for your help Naru" she said to him in her childish glee as she let him go.

"N-no problem Honne-chan" he said to her. She giggled at him adding chan to her name and then went off to her friends. Naruto noticed Houki and went up behind her.

"Houki good to see you again" Naruto said from behind her. She jumped not knowing he was behind her and whipped around. When she did she was greeted by a smile from her childhood friend Naruto.

"Naruto it's been a long time…your hair is as bright as ever" she said to him. "And yours is still in the same ribbon that me and Ichika got for you" he said back to her. She blushed at the comment but smiled at his memory.

"Well Ichika it's the three of us together again" Naruto said to him. Ichika grinned and went to slap him playfully in the back but Naruto's reactions took over and he caught the slap confusing Ichika.

"Don't do that Ichika…a lot has changed since I last saw you three" he said to them sadly.

Ichika nodded getting some information from Chifuyu while Houki had a question mark over her head.

"So its recess what should we do" Naruto asked them curious.

"Don't know but Naruto you said you made your IS what did you call it" Houki asked.

Naruto gave a sad smile remembering why he called it hope. "I call it Hope…in memory of my parents" Naruto said to her as he walked out of the door to get some berries for Kurama.

Houki's eyes widened in realization of what he meant while Ichika had a question mark over his head. "Why in memory" Ichika said out loud.

"To give hope to those that have none…to honor what my parents stood for when they created IS unites. I wanted to make a beacon to all so they know that there is hope for everyone to do anything. I am a guy and I can pilot one of the most advanced IS unites that I made with my parents ideas. It also holds all the hopes and dreams that I have left" Naruto said to them with his back turned as he left the class.

The class was left speechless including the girls outside the door as he walked past them to get the berries.

(Naruto what did that town do to you) Chifuyu thought as she watched him leave.

Naruto found a bush that had some strawberries on it and started plucking them off.

He ate one than gave one to the kit who ate them happily. "You really like your berries don't you Kurama" Naruto said to the kit. It yipped in response as it continued to eat out of his hand.

He continued this for a little but until he heard footsteps. He turned round just in time to be tackled by a dark pink blur. He caught the person confused as to who it was.

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and his chest felt wet. He looked down to see Honne holding him while crying.

"Honne what's wrong" Naruto asked her confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Naruto I finally remembered and I am so sorry" she said to him as she held him tighter.

Naruto was confused by this but started rubbing her back gently.

"Naruto remember back to when you were a kid I was the one that came up with your nick name Kitsune" she said to him.

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that. He knew someone came up with it and told his parents and they always called him that. A girl that lived with them for two years but went away with her parents again. They kept a reminder of the other for Naruto it was a necklace with a little fox that he had in his bag and to the girl she had a matching one.

She put her sleeved hand into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a fox on it... the very same one that Naruto had.

"Vixen" Naruto whispered and she smiled through her tears. "Yes Kitsune it's me I thought I would never find you again. I thought it was you when I saw your hair but I wasn't sure. But when you helped me and used fox references I knew it was you because only my Naruto could us foxes to explain the IS's mainframe" she said to him as her smile returned.

"Vix-chan how could I forget you…my first friend" he whispered as he held her tighter. She let out a content sigh as she hugged him tighter back happy that it was really him again.

"We might want to get back to class before they send a search party" Naruto joked to her. But in reality he was a little serious having only two men that could pilot a IS was probably more valuable than a IS core.

Honne nodded to him and they walked back to class with Honne hanging off of Naruto's arm smiling happily.

When they got inside Honne was still hanging off his arm and all the girls were giving Honne death glares. She was not caring being too happy to get her Naruto back again.

"Vix-chan go back to your seat we can talk more later alright" Naruto whispered to her.

"Ooook" she said to him as she went back to her seat while Naruto went back to Chijuyu's side. She leaned close to him to whisper in his ear.

"So you finally noticed it was her did you" she whispered. Naruto chuckled a little and nodded.

"Yes I didn't think I would ever see her again but I'm glad…I don't think I would be able to relax with only knowing you, your brother and Houki" he whispered back to her.

She nodded to him and then faced the class. Classes continued again with the same thing happening again until the end of the day. At the end Ichika wound up agreeing to a duel with Cecilia for becoming class representative. This made Naruto face palm at the fact that Ichika still didn't know a thing about pioliting a IS. It also freaked him out when the other girls in the class said to allow Naruto to be put into the fight also to become the Class chair.

When the class was over Honne was already on Naruto's arm smiling happily.

"Let's get you to your room I want to know where it is" she said to him happily.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "Alright Vix-chan" he said to her and they walked out of the door. They went to the dorms and Naruto noticed a large group of girls following him and it was starting to freak him out a little. The two of them hurried up a little more as they got to the dorm and went to their rooms.

"Alright 1398 1399 1400 ok here we are" Naruto said happily.

When they stopped at the door Honne squealed in joy and started hugging the life out of him. "We have the same room, we have the same room" she chanted happily.

Naruto was shocked by this and was expecting to get his own room or something along those lines…hell even being roomed with Ichika but being roomed with Honne is probably one of the better ideas besides those to.

"Cool Vix-chan good thing I am with someone I know at least" he said to her. The two walked in and saw it was a normal set up with two beds and a bathroom. "Ok do you want to shower first" Naruto asked her.

She nodded and grabbed her bag on the bed and went to the shower. Naruto took out his clothes and tooth brush and waited for her.

When she came out she was in a fox like pajamas with a hood with fox ears on top.

"Aww you look cute…just like a Vixen" he said to her. She blushed at the complement and stepped out of the way for him.

He walked in and took his shower and came out with shorts and a tee shirt. When he did Honne noticed right away the scars littering his arms.

"Kitsune what happened to your arms what is this" she asked when she saw them.

Naruto gave her a sad smile. "I'll tell you later right now I am sleepy I can tell you in the morning" he said to her. She frowned at him but nodded as the two of them went to their beds and went to sleep.

**So like hate what TELL ME. Hehe well I have a poll up first chapter message what Naruto characters you want in and I will put them inside of the story if they win the poll. Only two will win so the top two are going to win. Also check out my other story's and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 A battle and new faces

**Ok I saw the reviews and added two Naruto characters you vote and tell me who wins. Also Honne is in harem so no one even try arguing about her being in. Finally like always my harem will be taken down after the 5****th**** chapter so vote quickly people. Look at my other story's, review and enjoy…alright back to your reason for looking here.**

Next morning

Naruto woke up to sun streaming through the curtains of the room. He frowned as he tried to lift his arms up to cover his eyes. Key word was tried. They felt like they were being restrained. When he felt this he began to panic thinking that he was strapped down again.

He opened his eyes looking around franticly but begins to calmed down quickly as he saw his 'restraints'. Which was Honne lying on top of him holding him closely. (Ohh it's just Vixen-chan) he thought as he began to breathe deeply to relax himself once more and was about to sleep again.

"Wait a minute Vixen-chan why are you in my bed" Naruto asked in shock as she looked down at her.

"Mmm Kit-kun, you were crying in your sleep so I hugged you. You got better then Honne was comfortable and ended up falling asleep" she said to him sleepily as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

Naruto blushed at the fact that she was nuzzling against him once again. But then smiled at her and hugged her gently. "Thanks Vix-chan…you helped me" he whispered to her.

She blushed like a tomato at the praise but smiled back and hugged him a little tighter. "No problem Kit-kun" she says to him then pecks his cheek 'chu'.

He froze at her kiss then looks down to her. "Vixen-chan why did you do that" he asked confused as hell right now. But was also confused as to why he didn't try to push her away after that…in fact he wanted her to do that again.

"Because I wanted to…plus it was nice" she mumbled from his shirt. They stayed like that for a minute until her head popped up.

"Wait" she says as she grabs Naruto's arms pushing them up. "You said you would tell me…how did this happen" she said in a demanding tone as he pointed to the scars…with her sleeve.

Naruto jumped at first but then his eyes turned sad as he looked at them. "…I got these the same time my parents died" he whispers to her as he grips his arm rightly.

Her face turned from serious to shocked. She knew about his family dyeing…she remembered crying that whole week thinking he was gone to. But this might have been worse…he had to live seeing his parents killed.

"Kitsune" she whispered as tears started coming down her cheeks. "When they died I was put in a hospital for a full year…I healed but the village was so made at losing the IS core…that they took it out on me. They would overprice everything that I tried to get, glare at me every time they thought I wasn't looking. They even mugged me a few times…but the police wouldn't do a dam thing about it" he said to her in a monotone.

Honne's eyes widened as the story continued. When he said that they would…beat him…she couldn't take it anymore and jumped at him.

"STOP…stop…Kitsune, you said enough" she whispered to him sniffling as she held him while shaking uncontrollably.

Naruto looked down at her with dead eyes but then he snaps out of it and smiled at her. (She does care for me) Naruto thought happily as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form holding her close. "Shhh, Vixen shhh, it's alright. That was only a small part of my life. I am over it and am away from that village…there were two people that lived there that made it bearable but that would be my only regret in leaving" he whispered in her ear.

Honne looks up at him with teary eyes. "Thank you Kit-kun for telling me now let's get to class" she says to him while still hiccupping. Naruto smiles and nods to her as he whips the tears out of her eyes.

"Alright Vixen-chan…you take the shower first I will get ready right after you" he says to her as he stands up. She nods and does as he suggested grabbing a towel with her.

She goes into the shower and Naruto goes to get everything that he needed for the day. He grabbed his clothes for the day and a towel. When he did that Honne was already out of the shower in her new uniform.

"Kit-kun…can you do me a favor" she asks him while fidgeting her fingers that were still in her sleeves.

"What is it Vixen-chan" he asks her curious as he stops just short of the bathroom.

"Can you put these in my hair" she asked shyly as she handed him two fox hair pins. He blinked a few times and smiled as he took them from her hands.

"Ok" he says as he jesters for her to turn around. She smiles happily and does as he wanted.

He took two pieces of her hair and put them on the top of her hair making it look like a she had little ears on the top of her head.

"Alright there you go, now to the shower I go" he says to her as he walks to his bag and grabs his necklace then goes into the bathroom in. He immediately locks the door then undresses and takes his shower.

He finishes and puts on his uniform on and walks out the door greeted by Honne smiling at him.

"Kitsune Kitsune lets go it's time for breakfast" she said happily as she grabs his hand and starts leading him.

"Alright Vixen" he says as he allows her to lead him. Kurama jumps onto Naruto's head and lies down their yipping happily to be with them. Naruto stayed close to Honne as they went to the dining hall.

When they got to the cafeteria they got their food and sat down quickly. Naruto saw Houki and Ichika arguing at one another making Naruto chuckle slightly at it.

"Those two haven't seen one another in so long yet they are still the same as ever" Naruto mumbled as he saw them. Honne waved excitedly at them having them notice.

When they did they came over to them. Soon after Honne's friends followed in and started talking to Honne wanting all the details of what was with her and Naruto.

Naruto began edging closer to Honne as more and more of the people in the room started listening in. She opened her eyes and looked at him noticing this.

She hugged his arm comfortingly and looked at her friends. "I'll tell you about the rest later" she said to them plainly. They started whining to her to keep going but she began glaring at her…and when Honne is angry her friends knew to drop it for later.

Naruto gave her a thankful glance and the group continued with their breakfast until Honne looked at both Ichika and Naruto. "I would like to ask that both of you come to the doujo today so I can see how strong you both are…I don't want to have a weak class chair" she informed.

"Alrigth Houki" Ichika said plainly.

"Ok Houki-chan…but can I bring Vixen-chan with me…I need to help her with homework again…you to Ichika" Naruto said as he gave him a friendly glare.

"Alright" Ichika said in a depressed voice. Naruto gave a small smirk then looked over at Houki who blushed at seeing this and turned back to her food.

"Alright time for class" Honne said happily as she grabs onto Naruto's arm again and begins leading the way for them.

When they get their Cecillia was in front of the group looking at them. "In just one week I will be the class chair" she said to them while pointing with pride.

Ichika was oblivious to what she said while Naruto knew. "We shall see Cecillia" Naruto said with a knowing smile as he walked into the class as Houki sat down in her chair while Naruto went to the back of the class waiting to help where he could while Kurama climbed down from his head and hopped into his arms.

The class went on like it usually did with Honne hogging Naruto as he went around helping everyone as best he could without touching them…while most of the girls tried to grab a hold of him.

During lunch they all ate together then went to class again where it continued until the end of the day when Chifuyu dismissed the class.

Immediately after Naruto and the group was dragged to the dojo and orders them to put on the equipment.

"It's alright Houki I would prefer not to have it on" Naruto says to her shocking the group.

"It's so we don't get hurt Naruto so put…it…on" Houki demands of him, only for him to just dismiss her.

"Sorry Houki but my style is not Kendo so fighting with all that bulky equipment would only hurt me in the end because of lack of movement" he says to her as he takes up two child sized kendo swords and flips them in a revers dagger grip.

She was grinding her teeth in annoyance but Honne was giggling while clapping her hands. "Kitsune-kun do your best" she yelled to him while standing on the far end while holding Kurama.

Houki and Ichika got into their equipment and get ready to spar. Houki and Ichika went first and it ended quickly with Houki wreaking him. "Ichika that was pathetic" Houki yelled angrily then turned to Naruto. "You're up" she said as she got ready.

Naruto stood up and faced her in a crouching position confusing her but she just stayed at the ready. A few seconds passed then they lunged at one another.

Houki did a basic kendo slash but Naruto knew about it and blocked with one of the swords and spun quickly using the momentum and attempted a stab. Houki slashed the dagger away and went for a slash of her own only to find a one of the Kendo sticks at her neck.

"Game over Houki" Naruto said to her while giving her a dead stare. Her eyes widened because of his power…but mainly from the coldness of those eye.

(This isn't the Naruto I remember…this one is cold…distant. What happened to the happy child that was able to make my sister who she is today) she thought in fear as she lowered her sword.

When she did Naruto put the swords at his sides and smiled a little at her. "I can see why you did so great in the nationals Houki-chan you are amazing" he said to her happily.

Houki blushed at the compliment and was happy that the helmet covered her face. "Thank you Naruto…kun and you are quite powerful yourself" she said to him amazed at his ability to beat her so quickly.

"It's alright there is a reason why I didn't want to put on the padding. It limits what you can do and slows you down, that's why I don't use them it was easy to guess where you were aiming so it's easy to counter" he explained to her making her nod in agreement. She used that little fact to be able to win nationals because it was easy to counter her opponents.

"Yay Foxy-kun lets go and get some snacks" Honne says happily as she attaches to his arm and begins dragging him with her to their room so they could eat snacks. Houki and Ichika sweat dropped at this but go back to their rooms as well knowing they were in for a rough week.

**1 week later**

The group was waiting in the hanger with Ichika yelling in annoyance at Houki. "Why didn't you teach me anything about the IS like you said" he whined.

"I said that the Kendo problem comes first" she said to him angrily. Then Naruto stepped in the middle of them placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Calm down the two of you" he says to them as he pushes them apart and looks at Ichika. "Ichika even if you knew everything about a IS if you didn't have any combat ability it would be useless which is why we thought you how to fight again" he says to him then turns to Houki. "And Houki-chan you went back on your word when you said you would teach him about it. If he didn't know anything about it he wouldn't be able to fly and against Cecilia" Naruto said to her making her nod in embarrassment.

"Ok now Ichika I am going to be one of your opponents to so get ready… I believe Chifuyu-chan has a present for you" he says happily.

When he says that she walks up behind them. "And it was supposed to be a surprise but you ended up ruining it" she said to him in a annoyed voice as she walked up to him. "Your IS is fully operational and ready for you… but you don't have time to synchronize with it so you will have to do it in the fight" she said to Ichika and he walks over to it.

"Well good luck Ichika" Naruto says to him as he goes to his own launch bay for the fight with Honne right on his heels.

When he gets to the launch bay he smiles as he touches his choker and looks at Honne. "Your going to be the first to see what Hope truly looks like" he whispers to her as he turns tword her.

"Hope… engage" he said as he was enveloped in a bright white light. After a moment the light went away and Naruto stood in his IS. It had a thinner design then other IS units and didn't look like it had any weapons on it. On the shoulders it looked like two rockets with pointed tips to it. The legs were a thin design and looked rather basic. For his head gear it made him look like he had two ears coming out of his head which made Honne giggle in delight as she tried to hip of to him and touch them. The color design was red with yellow tips to the rockets and ears.

Naruto chuckled at her and lifted her up and she began touching the ears giggling. "Now now Honne don't touch those to much they help me interact with Hope much easier" he said to her making her pout.

"Fine" she huffed as she turned to face him and kissed his cheek. "For luck" she whispered as her face turned a bright red and she hopped down and went to the com room.

Naruto was shocked by this and held his cheek while he watched her walk away and smiled. "Hehe for luck she says" he whispers as his eyes turn serious and gets in a crouching position. "Hope taking off" he yells and jets out of their leaving a shockwave.

When he gets out their Cecilia and Ichika were waiting there for him and looked at him in shock.

(What was that how did he move so fast) Cecilia wondered as she looked down at him.

(What is with that look in his eyes it's like he isn't even their) Ichika thought a little fearfully as he saw Naruto looking at them with dead eyes.

Naruto got into a crouching position and his beam claws came out and ready to fight.

"Alright the battle for class representative will commence" Chifuyu yelled through the speaker and a horn went off.

"Last chance to apologize and I might go easy on you two" Cecilia yelled to them.

Naruto said nothing but was confused because he didn't actually do anything…he got thrown into this when he didn't want to be.

Ichika however was more annoyed. "That's not really something I would like to do" he yelled back.

"Well then it's time to take you out" she yelled as she pulled out her sniper.

Naruto reacted quickly and grabbed Ichika and pulled him out of the way before the shot hit him. "Ichika pull out your weapon and keep moving she is a sniper and a motionless target is easy prey for them" Naruto yelled to him as he dove away from the shots.

Ichika barely dodged them and tried to charge at Cecilia making Naruto nearly face palm.

"Trying to charge a sniper with a melee weapon is pointless and futile" Cecilia yells as she sends out her drones and begins shooting at Ichika.

"Will the two of you stop ignoring me" Naruto yells as he looks over at Cecilia.

"First shift red blur" Naruto says and the computer beeps a few times. _Pass code authorized_ it responds as the shoulder plates on Naruto begin shifting to his commands.

Cecilia looks over at Naruto and has her drones begin charging him.

"Don't look down on me" Naruto says in a monotone as he charges at her and looks like a red blur weaving in and out of the lasers as he comes charging toward her.

(How is it… why cant I hit him) she thought angrily as she called the drones back and began trying to shoot him and thought she did… but then the lazer when through him while the real one appeared behind her.

"You only shot a after image… you have a ways to go" Naruto whispered in her ear as his beam claws extended and he slashed her back sending her down to the stadium.

He then turned to Ichika and appeared next to him slashing his arm sending him slamming down on Cecilia.

"Wake up and pay attention there is more than one enemy so you shouldn't just focus on one person or the other person in the fight will take advantage of it" Naruto yelled at the two as they stood up.

"Don't tell me what to do I am one of the elite candidates I don't need you to tell me what to do" Cecilia yelled as she begins shooting at Naruto once more.

Naruto dodged the shots and frowned at her. (Foolish little girl just being a contender means nothing if you don't know tactics… Bunny was good at it and knew what fighting in a IS truly meant) he thought as he lunged down at them and was standing behind them again.

"Rule number one in a fight… never let your opponent get behind you" he whispered as he slashed their backs.

He vanished ahead of them. "Rule number 2… don't under estimate your opponent it is lethal to do" he said as he spit kicked the two in different directions.

He went after Ichika first. "Finaly rule number 3… DON'T IGNORE ME" he yelled in a annoyed tone as he grabbed Ichika by the leg and pulled him over to Naruto who punched him into the ground with massive force.

When he does he smirks slightly down at him as he flashes backwards getting distance.

"So it finally awakened" he whisperers as he looks over at Ichika. When the smoke cleared Ichika was in his finished IS.

Cecilia was above them again and looked at him in shock. "What… is that a first shift setting… how could he have fought this entire fight in a default setting" she said in shock.

"That would be the case… Ichika you did well so far now let's see how you fight without the limitations" Naruto says to him as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Right comin at ya" he yelled as he charged at Naruto and slashed. Naruto side stepped the attack and slashed at his arm and round house kicked him. Ichika ducked under the roundhouse and tried to slash back but Naruto cought his arm and placed his palm onto Ichika's chest.

"Good job Ichika but this is where it ends… Rasengan" he whispered as a orb of spinning energy appeared in his palm and broke through his shields sending him flying into the wall knocking him out.

He then became a red blur as a sniper shot landed right where he was.

"Now for you… Ill show you why my mother was second only to Chufuyu" Naruto said as he got on all fours as red sparks began to fly around him. "Red blur's tops speed" he said and then vanished from sight. A second later their where multiple after images surrounding Chifuyu.

"Ignition boost level 2" he said as all the after images converged on Cecilia decimating her shields to nothing and she feel to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the arena and exhaled and smiled. "That was fun" he said happily as he looked at his opponents as the horn sounded.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze" the announcements sounded and Naruto went back to his pit. When he got their he released his IS and stood their.

Not a second later Honne jumped on his back giggling. "Yay Kitsune won kitsune won" she cheered happily while Kurama yipped happily on top of his head.

Naruto laughed a little at her antics and smile at her. "Yes I did Vixen-chan that I did now I have a question" he said to her making her open her eyes a little at him.

"Do you love me" he whispers in her ear. When he asked her she flushed up like a Christmas tree.

"Lo-lo-love… Kit-sune Honnne… Honne loves you" she mumbled as she buried her head in her sleeves embarrassed and scared of him rejecting her.

He smiled at her warmly and pulled her arms away to look at her. "I love you to Vixen-chan I always have" he whispers as he kisses her lips gently making her flush up even more. Her heart was beating rapidly and would have screeched like a school girl if Naruto wasn't kissing her. So she did what she could and kissed him back while her lips turned into a smile.

He released the kiss and Honne made a whining noise at the loss of his lips making him smile a little at her.

"Are we together now Vixen-chan" he asks her. "Yes we are Foxy-kun" she says happily making Naruto quirk an eye brown. "Foxy what happened to Kitsune?" he asks her. "Your bigger and Fox and Vixen sound better" she says to him happily as her sleeve goes over his hand and she holds his hand in her sleeve making Naruto smile as they intertwine their fingers.

"Come on lets go" Naruto whispers to her and she nods happily as they walk out of the hanger to the others.

When they got to the communication bay everyone was smiling at Naruto.

"Very good Naruto you made your parents proud" Chifuyu said to him with a smile and he smiled back. (Why are you holding that girls hand… was I too late to…) she thought as she watched him get congratulated by the others.

"Ok Namikaze-san you are now the class chair" Maya-sensei said to him with a smile. His eyes widened and he started fighting uncomfortably.

"M-maya-sensei ca-n I let som-eone els-e be cha-ir please" he whispered to her. Honne's eyes opened when he heard him begin to panic and was hugging him tightly.

"That might be a good idea because he is considered an assistant now so having him participate as a student's role is unorthodox" Chifuyu said to her. Maya smiled and nodded.

"That is true and it would be a shame to loose such a helpful assistant who do you think should be the class chair?" she asked him.

He relaxed a little and looked at her. "I think Ichika would be best suited while Cecilia knows more than he does about the IS she is to self-centered for the job as a leader for the class. Ichika listens to people and asks for help when he needs it even if he is a bit dense he is a better leader" Naruto explained.

The group smiled at his explanation and nodded in understanding.

Naruto gave a faint smile back and Honne nuzzled into his shoulder happily while Kurama decided to curl up on his head and take a nap.

"Alright Ichika will become the class chair… now everyone go and get some sleep you deserve it" Chifuyu said to them with a small smile.

They all nodded and went off to their dorms to rest for the day.

(I really am lucky… this place is much nicer and better then Konoha… I just hope that he doesn't come out) Naruto thought to himself as he walked back to his room with Honne and Kurama.

Just outside the accadamy two figures were standing outside.

"Naru-kun is here now right. This place seems pretty cool" said a woman with shoulder length blond hair and an impressive bust.

"Yes it is… Naru-kun sent us a letter when he got here… he shouldn't have left without us their" said the second figure. She has her long black hair in a ponytail. "Well let's go" she said as they walked into the academy.

**Ok here is the second chapter. Who are the figures…it is kind off a given but you know. And what is this he that Naruto is talking about. Find out on my next chapter. I am slow to update because I shuffle between all the storys I have and try to update them when I can but I had a hell of a summer and it was difficult to get any time to myself to type at all**


End file.
